Nowadays a liquid crystal display has been widely applied to various electronic devices that need a display. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. Since the liquid crystal display panel itself does not emit light, it is necessary for the backlight module to provide a backlight to the liquid crystal display panel for displaying images. Therefore, the quality of the backlight provided by the backlight module also affects image quality.
The types of the backlight module include a direct type backlight module and a side-entry backlight module. The side-entry backlight module is widely used in thin electronic devices because it has the advantage of thinner thickness. The side-entry backlight module includes a light source and a light guide plate. The light guide plate is for transforming a light provided by the light source into the backlight. Therefore, the quality of the backlight is closely related to the structural design of the light guide plate.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.